Election Day
by portoftheartistasayoungc
Summary: Set in the same AU as my multi-chapter fic, State Your Sting, 7 years in the future. (Can be read as a stand-alone one-shot, though.) Paige and Emily run into some trouble while voting.


"I am never going to forgive you for this," Emily said, glaring at Paige over her shoulder as they slowly shuffled forward in the line. "This is literally the most uncomfortable I have ever been and now I have to stand in this line for God knows how long."

"Em, I'm sorry, okay?" Paige said, trying to soothe her fuming wife enough so that she didn't make a scene at the polling place. She reached out a hand to rub Emily's back, but was swatted away. Well, Emily tried to swat Paige's hand away but it was a little difficult for her to reach behind her or turn around.

"Don't touch me," she hissed instead. "I already feel like I'm literally about to burst. I don't need you prodding me."

"Okay, sorry," Paige acquiesced. She knew she should keep her mouth shut, but Emily was being completely unreasonable. Why was this situation all Paige's fault all of a sudden? Against her better judgment, Paige spoke up again. "She was supposed to be out last week. It's not _my fault _that she's stubborn."

Emily waddled around to face her wife after this comment, her enormous belly almost throwing her off balance as she did so, but she grabbed a handful of Paige's coat to steady her. "You were the one who went on and on about how you wanted to have a Scorpio baby! How it would be sooooo cute and intense or whatever! It's all a bunch of boohockey anyway."

"Boohockey? Really? If you really want to blame someone for that, Eden is the one who gave me that Zodiac birthday book for Christmas 2 years ago. And I don't care what you say, because you are a _text book _Scorpio and I am a _text book _Libra. So _excuse me _for wanting our daughter to be like you!"

"Don't you try to butter me up McCullers!" Emily said, pointing a menacing finger into Paige's face. "You knocked me up."

"Well, that's just silly. I lack the necessary equipment…" Paige let her argument fade out as she saw Emily's eyes reduced to mere slits. Instead she held her hands up in surrender. "Okay. I knocked you up. You're right."

"I'm not letting you off the hook for this," Emily announced, gesturing towards her stomach, "just because you have a vagina. That's your baby in there!"

"Emmy, I wasn't saying it wasn't my baby," Paige told her, softening her voice. "That's my kid and you're my girl and nothing is ever going to change that. I'm sorry. I know this really sucks."

Emily didn't respond to this, but her face did relax and she heaved a deep sigh as she turned around so she could move forward in the line. Paige craned her neck to get a better view of how close they were to the voting booths. It looked like there were still about 50 people in line ahead of them. Of course, Paige thought, in her 10 years of voting, this was the most crowded she had ever seen a polling place. The nearly hour of waiting in line just had to happen on the day that her wife was the size of a baby elephant.

Paige had not necessarily imagined that she would become a mother before the age of 30, but after she and Emily had gotten married, Paige began having these strange nesting urges and found herself staring longingly at babies in the grocery store and in restaurants. And now, well, here they were, a week past Emily's due date and it was Election Day. Paige had tried to tell Emily that it wouldn't be a big deal to miss one year of voting, but the mere mention of it and Emily had nearly bit her head off. Maybe it was because her father had served in the Army for some many years, or maybe she was just a lot more patriotic than Paige had realized, but Emily took her duty as a registered voter very seriously.

Emily mumbled something in front of her then, but she couldn't quite hear her over the low rumble of conversation that was hanging above the crowded room like a dense fog.

"What'd you say babe?" Paige asked, leaning around so her ear was close to Emily's mouth.

"I said, I want pancakes," Emily pouted.

"I promise I'll make you pancakes for dinner tonight," Paige smiled. "And I'll give you a complete rub down, too. I'm sure your feet will be killing you after this. Any other requests?"

"Well, now that you mention it…" Emily's voice had suddenly dropped down into the octave she reserved for seduction. Paige blushed automatically as Emily leaned in even closer to purr into her ear. "I could really use a nice, hard fuck right now."

It had happened sometime during her second trimester; Emily had become some kind of sex monster. She was absolutely insatiable. The strangeness of pregnancy often baffled Paige, but she didn't complain, especially about this particular side effect.

Paige cleared her throat as she nodded vehemently, trying to keep her own libido in check. "We can definitely arrange that. Yes."

Emily grinned and kissed her full on the mouth, teasing Paige just a little with her tongue before she pulled away. "It's almost our turn. Thank God."

The line did seem to be moving a little more quickly at this point and Paige sighed in relief. She just wanted to get this over with so she could take Emily home and go to work. And then have lots of hot, sweaty, pregnant sex that night.

It was only about 10 more minutes before they were heading into their separate voting booths. "I'll meet you right outside when you're done," Paige told Emily, squeezing her hand gently as they headed opposite ways.

Emily trudged wearily into the booth and then turned around, rather ungracefully, to yank the curtain closed behind her. "God, they could make these things a little bigger," she grumbled as turned around again to face the computer screen where she would be casting her votes. She was just starting to make her selections when it happened. She felt a rush of liquid run down her legs and splash just slightly over her feet. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Emily announced to no one.

She pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and composed a short text to Paige. "My water just broke." Then pressed send and turned back to the screen to continue casting her votes.

It only took a few seconds for Emily to know that Paige had gotten the message.

"WHAT?!" she heard her wife's voice shout somewhere down the line of voting booths on her left and then a commotion as Paige tore open the curtain and began calling out for her while the attendants running the polling place tried to corral her.

"Ma'am what are you doing?!" one man shouted at her. "You need to calm down."

"Emily! Where are you?" Paige's frantic voice came out.

"You can't go in there!" the man's voice rang out again.

"My wife's water just broke, I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Paige replied.

Emily chuckled slightly, the humor of the situation not escaping her. This was going to be a really good story to tell later.

"Paige, calm down!" Emily shouted, still not ready to leave her booth yet. "I'm right here."

"Are you okay?" Paige's voice spoke up, now just behind her, separated only by the thin privacy curtain.

"I'm fine," Emily reassured her.

"Well, come on then!" Paige said impatiently. "We have to go to the hospital!"

"I'm not done voting yet!" Emily responded, continuing to carefully make her selections on the screen in front of her.

"Emily, you're in labor!" Paige shouted incredulously. "Let's go!"

Finally satisfied that she had made all her selections, Emily submitted her ballot and made her way out of the booth, met with the pale face of her panicking wife.

"I'm ready now," Emily said smiling. An eerie calm had descended on her now that she knew their daughter was on her way. She turned to the attendant that had been shouting at Paige just moments before. "I'm sorry, you're going to have mop up in that one. The floor's a little wet," she told him as Paige put her shaking hands on Emily's shoulders and urged her toward to the door.


End file.
